Home Sweet Home
by A.Rose.Love
Summary: He had to see her one more time, her stupid pink hair, her green eyes, her pale skin, just once more; then well, he could move on. he only needed her one more time, but maybe... maybe this time she could make him stay; sasuxsaku sasuke returns last chap M
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, haha yay 48 hours finally over and I can put up my first story :D which is very exciting haha, buuuuuttt... I wrote this about 3 years ago, and I'm rewriting it as I type it, so if it's terrible and stupid, I'm sorry. But, sadly I do not own Naruto. Onto the story:**

_Home Sweet...Home..._

Tsunade immediately stood as the shinoi entered into her office. Tsunade's pink haired apprentice, assistant, and friend turned and looked at the doorway. The group sent to retrieve Sasuke were back, and they had enough battle scars to prove where they had been.

Gaara was supporting Lee on one side and Kankuro had Choji on his back. They had all refused immediate medical help, they wanted to see the Hokage's and Sakura's reaction to what had taken place.

After some minutes of silence, where each group simply looked at the other, Naruto came forth and was smiling broadly, his bright blue eyes shining brightly. "Guess what Sakura-chan?"

The girl's brows furrowed, "What Naruto?" she was confused and didn't have a very good idea of what was going on. The shinobi had came immediately to the Hokage even though more than half of them needed excessive medical assistance.

"How did the mission go?" Tsunade finally asked, moving toward the group of ninja.

Naruto's grin, though almost impossible, grew even wider. "Ask the runaway yourself." he stated it as if nothing was out of the ordinary or strange.

After he had said it, Kakashi pushed in a very cranky and bored looking black haired boy. His eyes were obsidian, and his skin was pallid. His hands were tied together behind his back with chakra stopping handcuffs. His black eyes scanned across the room, stopping momentarily on the pink haired girl, whose green orbs stared straight back into his.

There was another silence, as if the boys presence cast a spell over everyone. "S-sasuke?" Sakura stuttered out his name, barely believing her eyes, thinking that maybe, this was simply another dream she was having, that at any moment, she would wake up, and be in her bed, with sun shining through her thin curtains into her pretty emerald eyes.

But the longer she stood there and stared at the boy whom she thought she would never see again, she began to realize, it was nothing close to being one of her silly dreams. "Sasuke." she repeated his name, committing it even closer into her memory. "You're back..."

The man said nothing, simply letting his obsidian orbs fall back to the spotless floor of Tsunade's office. He didn't look up when he heard the girl take hesitant steps forward, and he didn't flinch or react when she closed the distance between them and laced her arms around him. Her emerald eyes finally filled and poured over, dampening the fabric that laid over his pale collarbone.

"Sasuke, you're back, you're home... Sasuke, Sasuke you're back... you're really back"

The man felt something in his chest, something inside of him that was hurting as this pink haired girl cried into his chest. Whatever it was swelled and broke a little with every sob and tear, and unconsciously he went to wrap his arms around her as well, but as soon as he tried to move, the handcuffs sent an electric jolt into his veins. A scream flew from his lips and ricocheted off of the walls, he grew limp in Sakura's arms and she staggered slightly under his height and his muscle weight.

"Sasuke!" the pink haired girl screamed, she held him close to her, trying to keep him somewhat upright. Her emerald eyes were red and her cheeks were tear stained as the salt water still leaked from her large beautiful eyes.

"Relax Sakura, it doesn't hurt him, if it didn't shock him when he tried to move he could have broken loose on the way here and severely injured everyone, so just in case, we tied him with these, but they don't hurt him." Kakashi sensei said to her, attempting to comfort her.

Sakura didn't believe him, but she nodded okay anyways. Sasuke was still slumped against her, and her heart fluttered a little faster at being so close to him.

"Sakura..." Tsunade started to speak. Everyone looked at her and waited. "He is to stay with you, at your home, and he is not to leave until further notice." the pink haired nodded.

After the hastily made meeting was concluded, everyone slowly began to file out, and soon it was simply Kakashi and Tsunade.

"Do you think that is wise, my lady?" Kakashi asked quietly.

The 5th Hokage stood silently by her window watching the village bustle down below. "It seems to me... that Naruto and Sakura are no doubt the two people closest to Sasuke... He needs a reason to stay. He needs to form a bond to tie him to staying, or else it will be a matter of minutes before he escapes again."

"And you think..." Kakashi continued, "Sakura is that bond?"

"She always has been Kakashi, why else would he come back? He could have captured all of you and kept you or killed you. You know that he let you catch him. Why else would he come back here? She is the only thing here that he wants or needs... she is the bond tying him to this village. She is the only chance we have."

please review, even if you didn't particularly love it or enjoy it lol, I'll update within the next few days

peace everyone;

.Love


	2. Chapter 2

**Bum bum buuummm! Okay, chapter 2 now :) wooot, woooot. Hahaha but, okay, if whenever I post my stories and they're kinda confusing cause I didn't quite get the page breaker line thing, and so on, yet, you'll have to bear with me... please lol. But...**

**I do not... own...Naruto... owies, it hurts to say it.**

**Without further or do, onto the story.**

_

* * *

_

_Home Sweet... Home..._

"Uchiha-san." Sakura's mother said opening the door to their small house. She smiled brightly at the black haired boy and her daughter. "Come in come in." She moved back out of the way to make room for the teenagers to come into the home. She then scurried off into the kitchen so she wasn't hovering over the two of them. So she wasn't pressuring Sasuke.

Sakura lead Sasuke into her home. Things were small, and a little cramped in their house, but in a home, lived in sort of way. There were pictures of Sakura on the walls, her with a little red dress on when she was 3, her pink hair pulled into a pony tail on the very top of her small head, and her green eyes were huge, her skin had caught the light, making her look like a small angel.

Sasuke had barely paused in his steps but he took it all in. There was food cooking for dinner on the stove, he smelled fresh, home made bread too. It reminded him of his own home, and his own mother, when he was only a small boy himself, not much older than the picture of Sakura that was hanging on the wall.

"Mom," Sakura said while she was taking her shoes off at the door. "How was your day? Anything good happen?" Her green eyes looked up towards the kitchen, which was off to the left of the small entry way into their home.

"Good honey, just the normal. I baked some bread for you today, and I cleaned out the bedroom after the Hokage sent a messenger to tell me that Sasuke was coming to live with us for a while." The woman again appeared to the two teenagers, her long hair was pulled back into a messy pink bun at the back of her head. She smiled softly again at the two, and Sasuke saw that her eyes were more blue than Sakura's were.

"Dinner will be ready soon okay? Sweet heart, why don't you show Sasuke to his room? I'll set the table tonight, go ahead and make him feel comfortable." Sakura's mother spoke again, turning to go into the kitchen, she stopped "Uchiha-san," She turned for a minute and looked back at him. "I hope you enjoy your stay here. I know it is against your will. I know you don't want to be back. But I hope you enjoy it... or that it reminds you that families can still be created... even after the worst has happened." With a final small smile she walked back into the kitchen, humming a tune that was years past its due.

"Come this way, S-sasuke..." Sakura said shyly, the pink haired girl looked at him for a short awkward second, she saw his knuckles were white and his hands were clenched in tight fists. Then she started through their living room, then up a set of stairs, down a hallway with only 4 doors in it, and she stopped at the last door on the right. "Um," She stood outside of it. "I'm sorry for what my mom said..." She wouldn't look up at Sasuke. "I know it bothers you... but my dad was killed when I was only 3... and she's been raising me by herself, without any help from anyone... So... she knows what it's like to go through difficult times."

The girl paused for a second. She reached her shaking hand out and laid it on the door knob. "I-i'm not saying what she went through compares at all to anything you went through... but I think that's where she is coming from." They stood in silence for a couple of minutes. "Okay, now that I've made a fool of myself..." The girl muttered to herself as she took a deep breath and opened the guest bedroom door.

Like the rest of the house, it was small, but unlike the rest of the house it had a more masculine feel to it. The walls were a slate gray color, there were no pictures in the room, some books on a dusty book shelf in one corner, a desk as dusty as the shelf was sat opposite the shelf. There was a small closet, but the bed that was placed in the room was huge. There was a load of blankets laying on a black leather armchair, that sat beside the bed. Sakura thought about opening the curtain that hung in front of the window, but it was dark out, so she walked over to the side table by the bed and turned on a lamp, casting the room in a dim glow.

"I hope this is okay..." Sakura said, she had tears in her large emerald eyes. "Umm, yea... Tsunade said she would get someone to get things for you. Mom is going later to the store to buy shampoo for you that doesn't smell like strawberries. Is there anything else you need?" Sakura asked, hanging close to the door way. The boy shook his head, his obsidian eyes looking over the room. "Okay then... I'll call up when dinners ready then." She turned to leave.

"Sakura..." He said it so low... and quiet... it made her stomach fill with butterflies. It was the first time she had heard his voice in so so long. Her memory hadn't done it justice, it was only a lesser imitation of what his voice truly was. She stopped and turned around to look at him. She swallowed and she could feel the blush creeping up her skin. The lighting was dim, and her heart was racing. And she was sure that he knew that. He was an Uchiha. They knew things and could sense things that would be untraceable to almost any other ninja.

She saw his lips turn in his smirk. The smirk that had stolen her heart so many years ago. "Nothing." He said simply. "Thank you." he said it so quietly that she almost didn't hear it. She thought there was going to be more. But he turned away from her to simply stare at the objects already in the room.

"Oh," she breathed out, she turned for the door once more, but she felt eyes on her back.

"This was your father's study wasn't it?" Sasuke breathed it out so calmly, as if saying it would take away the fact that it killed the pink haired girl to even look at the door, being inside ripped her apart. When she didn't reply and simply stood turned away from him, the boy dropped that specific part. But then he asked, "How did he die?"

The girl spun around quickly walking up to him. "I told you that he was killed." She hissed out. He was breaking her heart. For a whole different reason this time.

"But how?" It was soft, and smooth, and deep... She wanted him to talk to her all day, tell her anything. There was a flitter of thinking about how he would sound whispering sweet nothings to her while he held her close to his broad chest and kissed her forehead, and face... and then her lips.

"It doesn't matter!" Sakura said shaking her head, tears were brimming. "And don't you ever ask my mother that. Do not ever bring it up to her. Or around her." She had gotten angry enough that she was standing directly in front of him. Wearing her beautiful green eyes out by glaring at him. "I'll call you when dinner's ready." She stepped away from him, her hands were curled into fists and her knuckles shone white. She was shaking.

"I didn't mean to upset you..." Was all she heard as a whisper as she stepped out into the hallway. She took a deep breath and walked downstairs. Pretending everything was fine.

* * *

**Okay, that was chapter 2, I tried to make it longer, I hope you all liked it :) and please please pleeeeaaaassse review, they're so nice to read :) until next time.**

**Peace everyone,**

**.Love**


	3. Chapter 3

**Now chapter 3. I dunno really what to say here haha.**

**Own Naruto I do not.**

* * *

_Home Sweet... Home..._

Sasuke stared out of the window. It was barely morning, frost clung to the panes of glass, his breath fogged an imperfect circle, and the sun was just starting to come up. It dowsed the frozen grass in a brilliance of sparkles, hurting the black obsidian eyes that stared out the window. With no purpose in the world.

He hadn't slept that night. The mark on the back of his neck kept burning and he saw glowing snake eyes every time he shut his own bloodshot eyes. He stared into the sun, his black pupils shrinking even further.

A small knock came at his bedroom door. "Sasuke," he heard Sakura whisper, even if he told her not to come in, he knew she would anyway. So he sat there, and waiting for the pink haired to make her way into the room anyway.

It took only a few seconds, but she appeared in the doorway, her short hair pulled back, her emerald orbs looked bloodshot too. "I was wondering what you wanted to do today?"

The man looked away from her, not even bothering to answer.

She stood there for a moment, giving him time to decide whether to grace her with an answer or let her just stand there, looking like a fool. "Tsunade-sama said she wanted you to walk through the village some today." He still did not respond. Leaving the girl wondering whether he could even hear her.

"Sasuke." She said sternly, he swung his black eyes to look at her, but immediately turned his face away. He didn't want bothered, especially not bothered by her. He wanted to be alone. He heard her small thudding footsteps as she walked closer to him.

Shutting the blinds she closed the room in almost impenetrable darkness. Her heartbeat accelerated, thinking how bad of an idea that was after she had done it. "Now," she started again. "Since Tsunade wants you to go into the village some today, and since that is very generous of her, I think we should just go and do something. What would you like to do?"

He still refused to let any of his beautiful voice out. His eyes stared in the darkness. He could see as the girl blindly looked at the place she had expected him to be. She could not see in the dark. But he could. Everything was still crystal clear, as if looking down through a settled body of water.

"Get changed." The girl said shortly, ripping the blinds back up, temporarily blinding herself with the action. "We're leaving in 10 minutes."

Sakura looked back as Sasuke put on the only jacket her father had left, of coarse, it was another of his favorite grays. Oddly, it fit Sasuke fine, coming to the right points on his long arms and down a little past his waist. He looked up and saw that she was looking at him, so immediately, he averted his eyes.

They stepped out into the cold, it bit Sakura's soft porcelain face, painting her cheeks a darker hue of the pink that colored her hair. Her coat was long, down to her knees, and of the whitest whites. "So," She started walking as she spoke. "I was thinking we should meet up with Naruto at Ichiraku's to grab lunch, then head to the training grounds to visit Kakashi and his new squad. Then we can do what ever you want to okay?"

Sasuke said nothing, his soft lips refused to open.

"Okay then," Sakura turned slightly away from him, "Sounds like a great idea Sakura." Sasuke's black eyes took her in as she quietly said this to herself, wondering if there would ever be a time she would be quiet for once. A wind picked up and blew her pink hair all around her and something about it made a slight pink flush nudge its way into the man's cheeks.

When they got to Ichiraku's, Naruto was already on his 5th bowl of ramen, of coarse his favorite in all the world. "Hi Sasuke, Sakura-chan!" He smiled widely up at them from his seat. It was a little warmer closer under the shop's over hang.

"Naruto, I thought I asked you to wait for us?" Sakura asked, laughing a little as she sat down next to her best guy friend.

"I did," he laughed. "I eat six bowls, and you only eat one, so I started in time for there to be a single bowl left by the time you and Sasuke got here, so we can all eat a meal together, yea." His smile was still in place, as his blue eyes watched as Sasuke gingerly sat on a seat. "That's what I do with Hinata-chan," He smiled sheepishly. "I come and start eating early so we can eat together." He laughed at himself. "I know it's stupid."

Sakura shook her head, "Not at all," she said to him, then quickly placing her order to the man behind the counter. "It's sweet that you want to be with her." Naruto nodded slightly, nodding when the man asked if he wanted his 6th bowl.

The man turned to Sasuke, who quietly asked for his ramen. Then he simply sat there, staring at nothing in particular, just as if his mind were off somewhere else.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at Sakura, but she pretended like she didn't see. Naruto tried to make conversation with his old best friend, but Sasuke barely even looked at him. He shrugged or nodded occasionally when Naruto asked him questions, or he didn't answer at all.

After they ate, the pair left Naruto, and headed for the training grounds, but halfway there, they walked by the old Uchiha compound.

Sasuke's step faltered, as his obsidian eyes took in the now run down old building. Sakura saw as he stopped and stared up at his old home. She assumed he was reliving his old nightmares, about Itatchi, his mother and father... the rest of his family and clan.

"Do you want to go in?" Sakura asked him. He looked at her, his normal mask was gone and a flash of surprise ran through his eyes. He then nodded. Sakura walked up to the doors, and pulling with most of her strength and body weight, she managed to open it.

It's hinges were rusty, and the whole door seemed to moan, the house held its breath for a moment, to see what would happen to its long standing companion, and after the two teenagers entered, it slowly, tediously swung itself shut again. Momentarily they were in darkness, but since Sasuke was raised there, he turned on the lights.

Sakura looked at the palace she never knew sat there. The walls were tall, and the wood was beautiful. As the dark haired man lead her down hallways and past rooms, she saw paintings of all the most famous and honorable of the Uchiha. The youngest, whose picture was ripped and torn, was Itatchi's. It was impossible to tell who it was from the picture itself, but the plaque below showed his name and age when the painting was done. He was 19 when he had it done, only a year older than the two in the now abandoned complex.

Sakura stood, looking at all the Uchiha, none of them were as amazing as Sasuke. They're eyes were not pure obsidian, their hair had more of a brown sheen than the pure raven black that wove itself in Sasuke's hair. Their facial structure was not as strong, they didn't even look as determined as the Uchiha she knew did.

After a moment, she realized Sasuke had continued through the old hallways without her, and the light she was under began to flicker. Her green eyes fell to the floor, where she saw piles of dust sitting unstirred. But when she walked past, it would puff up in a cloud around her feet.

She walked a little farther, looking into open doorways, until she found Sasuke, standing in the middle of a large room. His eyes were glued to a specific spot on the floor. The floorboards looked stained, in puddles of dark brown spots. It took a minute for Sakura to realize, but when she did her heart started beating erratically.

"S-sasuke..." She said, looking at his back as he stared at the ground. "I-is this... where..."

The girl knew, she didn't really need him to confirm this, but his deep beautiful voice filled the empty space for a moment. "Yes." he replied. The word stuck itself in his throat as it closed around his heart.

Tears started to form in Sakura's emerald eyes as she looked at the floor in horror. This was years and years after the massacre, and she was crying, she couldn't imagine how it would be seeing the fresh blood of your parents dying at the hands of your always promising older brother.

Sasuke turned, his black eyes were wide, and he looked at Sakura. "Come on." He said, he walked out of the door and down one of the hallways, but he couldn't hear the girl following behind him. He reached out to feel here chakra, and he retraced his steps, going back to the room he had just left.

"Come on." Sasuke repeated, standing outside of the open doorway, looking at the girl as silent tears ran down her cheeks. She didn't respond to him. Her green eyes stared in horror down at the old blood stains. The raven haired boy walked back into the room, gently taking the girl's small hand in his, "Sakura," He said her name, again gently pulling on her hand, "Come with me."

She turned to him and her emerald orbs were wide. She let him lead her away from the room, "S-sasuke..." Her voice was as thin as the spiders' webs that filled the house. Her legs refused to carry her any farther. Her knees began to buckle underneath of her. Sobs shook her thin frame as she sunk to the ground.

"Sakura, we have to go." Sasuke said to the girl. She shook her head, she couldn't get up. He leaned down to her and grabbed her under her knees and behind her back, picking her up into his arms. "I don't want to be here anymore." He stated simply. And he carried her home.

When they reached the house, darkness had begun to fall, the wind was picking up, driving beneath their coats. Sakura had let her head lean against the man's warm chest, protecting her face from the cold and wind. She took a chance and glanced up at him as he took the final steps to her house.

His dark eyes were set looking forward. Nothing really ever changed about him. He had the same look almost all the time. A pained look, of not belonging, and not wanting to belong.

He looked down at her, and she jumped a little in his strong arms. He said nothing as he gently released her back to her own two feet. "Thank you." She said quietly. She opened the door, and the two stepped in.

It was different in Sakura's house this time. Something was off. As soon as the two stepped inside, something put them on edge. There was no newly baked bread smells, no dinner on the stove.

"Mom?" Sakura called, kicking off her shoes quickly. "Mom?" She yelled, running into the kitchen, then into the living room. She wasn't there. Sakura ran up the stairs, "Mom?" She screamed. She passed Sasuke's bedroom door, and it was closed, she thought for a second, and opened it.

Her mother was laying on the floor in a heap. Her pink hair was in a tangled mess, she was shaking, and there was a pile of vomit not too far from the side.

"Shit," she said out loud. "Mom... mom please respond if you can hear me..."

There was some sort of muttered mumbled something from the woman on the floor. Sakura lifted her mother's face, seeing tears streaking down her skin, bleeding the small amount of make up she had put on. There was some blood on her palms and it was smeared over some of her skin. Sakura looked around for a moment, and saw the broken bottle a little over an arm's reach away.

"Come on mom," Sakura said, lifting her mother's weight onto her one side. "Here we go."

She half carried, half drug her mom into the bathroom, Sasuke had backed out of her way, moving to help but Sakura had hissed at him when he came too close. Sakura set her mother down gently onto the floor, now focusing on cleaning her up.

She methodically brought out a stash of bandages, wipes, and finally, quickly, a small orange container, with tiny green pills inside. The daughter immediately lifted her mother's head, telling her to swallow, although half out of it, she complied, choking down the little green pill.

"I-i saw him... bastard, looking around in his desk..." Her mother's voice was thin and she rattled off more nonsense.

"Shh," Sakura said, using the wipes to wipe off the vomit that had stuck to her mother, getting another to wipe off the blood and clean her wounded hands. "It's okay mom, he's gone now," She took the band ages and wrapped them around her still bleeding hands. "I saw him leave when I came in."

Her mother's blue green eyes stared up at her daughter with the most trusting look. "R-really?" the woman mumbled out. Sakura nodded at her mother.

"He said he wouldn't come back again." Tears began to leak out of the older Haruno's eyes. "Come on, let's get you to bed okay?" the girl's mother nodded half heartedly, her new tears ran tracks over her newly wiped cheeks.

"He said he'd never come back?"

"No," Sakura said, again half carrying and dragging her mother, "Never again."

* * *

**Okay, that was chapter 3, sorry to say, but I think we're winding down to the last chapters here, lol. I'm going to probably guess 1-3 more chapters, but I'm not quite sure, writers never are haha, but okay, please tell me what you think of this one, good bad? You see any of that coming? Let me know hahaha please please lol. Thank you for reading though, I do appreciate it :)**

**Peace everyone,**

**.Love**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oohh, tay, chapter four, lol here we goo! Haha**

**I don't own Naruto... believe it.**

**story][yrots**

_Home Sweet... Home..._

Sasuke walked down the hallway later that night, his black hair clung to his neck and his face, his skin was still warm from his shower. His footsteps were carrying him to his own room, but he noticed a light on in Sakura's bedroom.

He stepped closer, peeking in the doorway. He saw that she was laying on her stomach on her bed, her small feet dangled off the side. For some reason his eyes were drawn to her bare feet. He never thought anyone's feet would be cute before, but her's... they were perfect. Her toes were small, and her entire foot looked smooth and beautiful, delicate even.

Sakura had on blue short shorts, with a white stripe down either side of her hips. Sasuke's obsidian eyes ran their way up her legs. They were long, and pale... they looked like they would be soft to touch. His heart began to beat oddly as he stood there. He heard her inhale quickly and he jumped, eyes quickly rushing to her pretty face, scared she thought he was creeping on her.

Her jade eyes were still shut, she was sleeping. He knew he should leave, but something told him not to. He continued to watch her sleep, his raven brows furrowing as he saw water leak from beneath her beautiful lashes. She shivered in her sleep and she curled her long pale legs closer to her chest, laying in a ball form. Small sobs shook her tiny frame as she cried about some unknown factor that Sasuke could not see.

The man entered into the girl's room, taking a blanket he gently threw it over the pink haired girl, so she wouldn't freeze during the night. He took her into his eyes once more. Unintentionally committing her to his memory. He turned to step out.

"Sasuke..."

His heartbeat jumped again, he had almost gotten away, he turned around once more, expecting the jade eyed girl to be furious with him, telling him he was a creep, a pervert. He laid eyes on her for the final time that night, something twisted in his chest. Her eyes were still closed, she was calling out for him in her dreams. He turned then, and silently went to his room, to attempt to fall asleep.

Sakura awoke with a start. Her heart pounded in her chest, she could feel it pumping her blood, she could hear it rushing in her ears. Her jade eyes were large and she stared up at her dark ceiling. She laid there for a moment, trying to calm her racing heartbeat. There was something soft laying over her, she hadn't remembering pulling a blanket on. She didn't remember turning her lights off either.

Her breathe evened some and she saw dim lights coming through the curtains over her window. She stood, shivering slightly from the cold. Walking quietly on tip toes, she stepped over to the glass, looking out, she saw white snow covering everything. It sat on branches and blanketed the grass. She could see the other houses, a little farther off, their roofs were covered in the white stuff, painting Konoha a brilliant ivory.

Sakura's breath showed clouds on her glass, smearing the view of the beauty outside. She sighed to herself. Moments like these made her realize that small things made her happy. It seemed like everything was so complicated. Taking care of her sick mother, taking care of Sasuke, becoming an amazing medic nin under Tsunade. It all built up. It was like she forgot to breathe sometimes.

She was 18, she wanted her own house, apartment even. But she couldn't just leave her mother home alone. Not when she saw hallucinations of her father walking around their house. Sakura's green eyes filled with tears. Nothing would ever be easy.

_'At least I have my mother,'_ Sakura began thinking. _'Sasuke is alone.'_ Her heart beat a little faster with the thought of the obsidian eyed, raven haired man. A blush walked up her cheeks as she thought about his voice and his face.

_'His hands...'_ She thought. They had been so gently when he carried her earlier that day. So gentle when he carried her close to him, she was even aloud to rest her head on his chest. His smell was intoxicating, and she could never get him out of her head, not even in her sleep.

The girl rested her thin arms on her window pain and kneeled on the ground, letting her chin rest on her folded arms. She watched as more snow danced down to the ground, the blanket outside grew and grew. It wasn't even winter yet, the trees had just recently finished shedding their old leaves. Snow was a surprise this time of the year. And it delighted Sakura.

She yawned as she saw the sun wake in the morning, blinding her as it hit the snow's brilliance. She stretched then, and decided to stop wasting time, and to go ahead and get on with her new day.

Sakura went to Tsunade, about everyday after the first week of Sasuke staying with her. She would train with the Hokage for hours all day, then go home and help her mother with dinner, do laundry, clean the house. Simple things.

And after that, she would sit with the man in his room. He would never really talk, simply look out of the window, at the ivory blanket. The girl never knew what he was thinking, what was really going on behind his dark black eyes, but she was content. To sit with him. To be silent companions. She enjoyed him being there, his company and his presence.

The women of the house had gladly welcomed him in. Sakura's mother had a couple more incidents in the weeks that Sasuke was there. But he never asked as Sakura hissed at him to leave when her mother's wits seemed nowhere to be found.

Sakura began to see him as something that would stay. Like the rock the family had always needed but somehow was always void of. The girl began to depend on him, needing his presence after a long day, to see his small smile when she found something he liked to eat. She had finally begun to hear his beautiful voice. He would let her listen as he told short stories from his childhood.

He told her of his own mother, and of his father. He told her small and trivial things. But the pink haired girl ate it up. He trusted her, even if it was small and trivial... it was still something.

"Sakura," Tsunade said, it had been over 3 months since Sasuke had been returned home. The winter had hit Konoha hard, leaving big mounds of white fluff everywhere in the small village. "How is Sasuke doing?" The Hokage asked quietly one day as Sakura was resting after healing 4 broken ribs and internal bleeding in a patient.

Sakura was somewhat confused. Tsunade hadn't asked about Sasuke in almost a month. "Oh, um good, my lady."

Tsunade stood off to the right of Sakura, cleaning tools commonly used in their hospital. "How is he though, Sakura, is he stable?"

Sakura's pink brows furrowed, "Yes my lady, I believe he is. May I ask why?"

"He'll be getting some privileges back shortly." Tsunade said almost to herself. "He hasn't caused any trouble since he's been back, I think he should be aloud to do a little more than sit in all day." She said it matter of factly. "He is one of the best ninja, he has a lot of promise Sakura, he needs to be out doing missions for us again, he will bring in a lot of money that we need. Do you think we can trust him?"

Sakura sat quietly for a minute. "Yes, my lady, I have always trusted Sasuke."

Tsunade nodded, "I know," She said simply, and then they were quiet. "You may go home now Sakura, that is enough for today."

Sakura bowed to the Hokage, thanking her for her time, and she walked home, looking up at the falling flakes, and thinking of what would happen when Sasuke gained his ninja status back.

Maybe... maybe, he would decide to stay with her, at her home. They could live together, and he would come home to her everyday. She would cook his meals, and they'd sit together on the couch.

He would take her hand in his, and kiss her fingers, pulling her closer to him until he could put his soft lips on hers, capturing her, and pulling her closer and closer to him. Sakura's heart accelerated, thinking, wishing that he would someday put his hands on her waist, pulling her on top of him, kissing her neck and her lips, whispering that he loved her in his deep, low, amazing voice.

"Sakura?" Sasuke's voice cut into her thoughts, "you okay?"

She was home already and she hadn't even realized. A blush crept over her skin. "U-um yea, hahaha I'm good." She was still feeling warm from her thoughts. "Um what would you like for dinner?"

Sasuke looked at her and shrugged some, "I don't care," he said, his sweet voice filled her ears. "I can set the table and help you cook if you need help," he offered, Sakura smiled up at him. That was a first, he had never offered to help before.

"I'd like that" she said, she kicked off her shoes, "Let's start now."

**Well, that was chapter 4, let me know what you think. Next chapter is going to be the last, the big finale, the final shi pow! hopefully haha, please let me know what you think, I appreciate reviews, they make my heart smile :)**

**And yay, Friday, good job, everyone got through the week semi okay at least, cheers :)**

**Peace everyone,**

**.Love**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, here we go, chapter 5, the final chapter of this story, haha, I hope it's good, lemme know what you think please :) I have ideas for new stories as well, just got to find a computer that will let me post them lol, but dum dum, here we go. **

**Also just going to warn, **

_**This chapter is rated M.**_

**I don't think that it is really very terrible, but it might not suit all readers, I just wanted to throw it out there, it has language and some what detailed scenes, so if you're not of age, you most likely shouldn't read, but if you chose to, I warned you.**

**I do not own Naruto**

**Although, I often wonder if ramen does, hmmm?**

**S T O R Y T I M E**

* * *

_Home Sweet... Home..._

Sasuke stared at his ceiling later that night. It was around 4 in the morning and he still had not been able to fall asleep. He had roamed through the hallways a couple of times already. He sat on the floor, outside of Sakura's very door way, and he watched Sakura as she slept beautifully for a few moments, he tried to time his breathing with hers, calming himself to try and fall asleep, but he still couldn't make himself rest.

Something about being back had made him on edge. He had barely slept any of the three almost four months he had been back. Snake eyes always stared at him, waking him from his dreams, reminding him of something he had been trying to forget. And his mark burned, everyday he thought his skin would catch fire. Or he thought when he looked at it some days, it would be charred, as if flame had caught it during the day, burning away his flesh and leaving nothing but black scorched skin in its wake.

He continued to stare at the ceiling, wondering where Itatchi was, where Orochimaru was, and whether his mark burned because the snake man was still trying to call Sasuke to him. Maybe Orochimaru still needed him. Something inside of Sasuke was restless. It would not be calmed or broken. No matter how hard the man tried or wished it. Peace would not come to him.

Sakura woke. Her breathing was rushed again, her heart pounded, her ears rang with the rushing blood. That man, she could never get that man out of her head. She was dreaming of Sasuke again. Dreaming of him pressing his soft lips against hers. She heard him whisper that he loved her in her dreams, it was like she had almost even felt his hands pressed against her skin, feeling every curve of her body. She wished that he could see her like that. She wanted a future with him so badly.

All she wanted was to be with him. She saw that he was letting her in emotionally, she wanted him to let her in the whole way. But she could not get these thoughts out of her head. They just kept swimming around, she imagined them doing everything together, cooking, cleaning, going on missions together. She imagined they'd be married someday, she held the perfect picture of how he would propose.

She knew it would happen. It would just take time. But as these tame fantasies ran through her mind, others would follow in their tracks. After the perfect wedding she would imagine how he would carry her to his bed later in the day, how she wished he would kiss her so softly, making her skin spark every time his fingers ran across her flesh. She saw how he would take off her beautiful white dress, how he would look at her when he saw all of her. It would be something beautiful, something romantic. Her mind told her that he could be like that. That he could be gentle and amazing. She knew, somehow, that he could be.

As she laid there, attempting to rid herself of these thoughts, something felt wrong. Like static ran through the air, and blew into her veins, making her feel nervous and afraid. She didn't know what it was, but she could feel it. Something was terribly, terribly wrong. She jumped out of her bed and ran to her mother's room. But when she threw open the door, she found her mother sleeping peacefully in her bed. Nothing was wrong with her mother.

Sakura walked towards her own room, wondering why it felt like static was shooting through her. She pondered it as she walked, feeling tension growing in her being. She noticed Sasuke's doorway was slightly ajar, so taking it upon herself to make sure every one in the household was fine before she decided she was just as crazy as her mother, Sakura changed direction. Walking only a few short steps to the man's room.

"Sasuke," The girl whispered, wondering if the raven haired man would be awake, wondering if he also felt the static coursing through the mostly calm house. She pushed open the door farther, stepping into the darkness of the room. "Sasuke," she spoke his name again.

Nothing answered her, and she was blind in the darkness, a feeling of dread pulled at her insides, it didn't feel like anyone was in the room with her. She reached out with her chakra, feeling for his presence, since she was blind with her eyes.

But she could not feel him in the room. Panic now ran into the girl's veins, she quickly widened her search, extending it to the entire house. She felt him, it was the presence she knew, but it was masked and dim, but she felt it. She almost flew down the stairs, practically tripping over her own, now heavy, feet.

"Sasuke?" The girl said into the darkness of the living room, she still could not see, the house was so dark, and being in the middle of the night, the faint glow of the moon reflecting off the ivory snow was all she could see through the large windows in the room.

She heard footsteps that weren't hers. "Sasuke," She repeated again. Knowing her own house she stepped some forward, and turned a table lamp on, hurting her own green eyes. After they adjusted she looked up, and saw the black haired man standing, staring into her face. "What are you doing?" she asked. She felt almost naked standing in front of him, with simply short shorts on and a tank top.

Sasuke didn't answer. His obsidian eyes met her jade ones, and then, something clicked. He had a pack on his back, and she saw her own weapons tied to his thigh. He was wearing that gray jacket, the one that fit him so well. The girl's heart ran up her throat. They simply stared at each other for some minutes.

"You're leaving again aren't you?" Her voice was small and wavering. And her jade eyes cast themselves down onto the floor. She felt his obsidian eyes fall onto her face.

She saw him nod in her peripheral vision. "I-i had to see you one last time" The Uchiha said quietly. His voice was low, and no matter how beautiful it truly was, it didn't make the pain any easier.

"But this is your home Sasuke, you belong here with me..." Sakura's stated, tears gathering in her pretty jade eyes. "This is your home Sasuke..." She said it in the utmost belief and resignation. She lifted her eyes to look at his face.

He stayed silent, watching her eyes accuse him of the crime of betrayal. "When did I tell you that Sakura?" he said it quietly. His voice remained low, and even, not letting her anger bother him.

Her pink eye brows furrowed, "You didn't have to tell me, Sasuke... you just do! You belong here, Kohana is your home, this is home Sasuke... y-"

"No." his even voice cut her off. "This cannot be my home. Sakura my home was destroyed. And I have to kill Itatchi for that. This can never be my home Sakura. I don't belong here." he turned his eyes away from her, it killed him inside to see her in such obvious pain.

"But I love you Sasuke... I need you... y-you don't understand how much!" The man's black eyes widened, snapping back up to look at her face. But he then turned from her, facing the door that would take him away from her. She ran up to him, her hands and fingers tightened into fists. "You bastard!" she screamed, hitting his back with her closed fists.

"You're just like him! You're just like my damn father!"

In an instant Sasuke had Sakura's fists in his hands, and he backed her into one of the walls, pinning her against it. "What?" he asked her quietly, his words whispered air against her skin, making her heart jump in her chest, and explosion of different feelings broke out over her, she struggled to keep her anger at the same level.

"You're exactly like my father," she spit the words in his face, "My father is not actually dead," Sakura seethed, glaring her pretty eyes out on the raven haired man who had her pinned against the wall. "He left my mother after he found out she was pregnant with me. He told her that this place would never be home to him. He told her that **_she_** would never be home to him and then he left. He **_left_** her! When I was in her fucking stomach!" the girl's green eyes burned holes into Sasuke's black ones.

"If you want to leave, go ahead and fucking leave." She said again spitting the words in his face. Her mouth was set in a straight line, her brows arched, wrinkling her normally smooth face in anger. Hurt and pain welled deep within her, she felt betrayed by him. "Go ahead and fucking leave." She repeated her venom.

"Saku-"

"Just fucking go Sasuke." She said struggling in his grasp, trying to pull herself away from him, to quickly attempt to pull her pieces together before he could hurt her anymore. He backed a step away from her, and she went to move away from him, but before she knew what was going on, he had slammed her back into the wall, knocking the breath out of her, and as her gasp left her lips, it was muffled by Sasuke's mouth, that was pressed against hers.

The man took the opportunity to slide his tongue into Sakura's mouth when she gasped, he let his tongue feel around her mouth, and the taste of her was amazing. At first she was shocked, but after a moment or two, she let her own tongue explore his mouth, and when Sasuke felt this, he let go of her hands. Sakura wrapped her arms up around his neck as his hands found her waist, pulling her body even closer to his. He pushed his knee in between the girl's legs, his jeans scratched her skin, as he kissed her harder.

They continued to kiss, every passing moment made the fire in them burn brighter, their skin tingled and when their flesh touched, though only through their hands, it felt like they were being burnt. Sasuke let his fingers go only a few inches under Sakura's cami, but the small touch made her heart beat faster and faster.

"Sakura," Sasuke said, she felt him take his hands from her hips and her skin immediately started to itch for his hands to touch her again. He gently kissed her, "give me your hand," she felt his lips against her lips as he said this, and she had no idea why he wanted her hand, but she wanted him, and a part of her was dying for him, so she only partially released her hold on him, kissing him as he took her hand in his larger ones.

Immediately she felt a sharp pain in her palm, a scream was coming from down in her throat but Sasuke pressed his lips even harder against hers, as if he simply swallowed her scream into his very being. She felt warmth blossom to the spot where the searing pain had just been, and the man pulled back from her, just enough, to where she was still pinned between his warm, think body, and the cold wall behind her. But she looked down, and saw that the warmth that blossomed from her hand was her own red blood.

Her pink eyebrows furrowed again, and she looked up at him, wondering why he had cut her hand open, and as she watched, he took his own hand and buried the blade into his flesh for a second, sprouting his own blossom of blood. Then he took their hands and laced their fingers together, letting their blood mix, and he leaned into her and met her lips again.

He pulled only a fraction away from her, and when he whispered to her, she felt his breath against her face and his lips were close enough to hers that they grazed each other just barely as he spoke. "You will always be mine," Sasuke's voice was low and deep. His beautiful voice whispered those beautiful words to the girl, making her heart skip a beat, and he smirked to himself, feeling how much her small heart fluttered when he was near.

"You will always be mine." He said it again, just to feel her heart jump in her chest. "I made sure this time," he met her lips once more, furiously kissing her, tasting her, and feeling her body heat, and her body up against him. "I'm sorry" he said pulling away for the last time. And then, he simply vanished.

There was an empty space in her arms, like she was holding air, and then she ran to the door, throwing it open. Snow blew into her face, temporarily blinding the pink haired girl. It was still dark, the ivory snow and the shadows seemed to blend together, creating outlines of many people who weren't really there. Sakura sighed because she knew that Sasuke now would be somewhere out there in this blizzard.

The cold blanketed her skin, as she stepped out into it for a moment, looking for the raven haired man that owned her heart. "Sasuke," she yelled into the early morning darkness. There was no more of a response than the wind howling, throwing the small snowflakes around.

She stepped inside the house once more, tears burning in her jade eyes, leaving tracks running down her cheeks. He was gone from her again, she leaned against the door, and slid down, curling her long legs up to her chest. Her heart was breaking as she sat there and cried.

His scent was still on her skin, and she could still taste him on her tongue. Her hands curled into fists, frustrated that she couldn't keep the only person in the world she wanted with her.

"Ow," the pink haired said there was a pain in her palm. She looked down at it and saw an already healed, but still painful scar, in the distorted shape of the Uchiha fan. A small smile broke out on Sakura's lips as more tears ran down her face. "I will always be yours," she whispered, holding the scarred hand close to her heart.

* * *

**Okay :) that was totally the last chapter, woot woot, lol. And sorry that it kinda took a more M rated approach at the end, that's just what came out when I wrote it lol. But I hoped that was shi pow shibang finale for you please please tell me what you think, I want to know!**

**Lol and thank you all who have read this, I appreciate your time and I hope you believe it was time well spent, lol. Leave a review please :}**

**Peace everyone,**

**.Love**


End file.
